Not the end of the world
by major-rocket-fan
Summary: its hard to define a fic that ure just writin as u go along but its rocketshippy,neoshippy, probably twerpshippy later on. War has broken out, love is put to the test but can they survive???
1. Default Chapter

They sped through the corridors, stumbling occasionally on the debris that was scattered throughout the remains of what was once the Team Rocket Headquarters. Bodies littered the hallways each with a large red R emblazoned across their chests. Her eyes darted helplessly around as she looked at former friends, colleges and even enemies. She ceased running, a blank expression on her face, as her knees buckled and she slid to the floor. Her partner noticed that her footsteps could no longer be heard and spun around to see what was wrong. His eyes immediately fell upon her. She was sitting, with her face down, on the cold marble floor, her arms wrapped around herself as if to protect her from the inevitable. He realised too quickly that they were running out of time and yelled to her  
  
"Cass, we've got to get out of here NOW!"  
  
Her head remained bowed, as if she didn't hear him  
  
"Cassie?" he questioned as he approached her slowly. He bent down next to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder "Cass, we've gotta go now, their coming"  
  
She slowly raised her eyes to meet his, the sorrow in them was evident and he almost cried at the sight of them. Yet they seemed glazed, as if she wasn't truly there. She spoke slowly and very solemnly  
  
"What's the point in running?"  
  
Her eyelids slit shut and her head regained its bowed position. Tears slowly making their way down her pale cheeks. He realised she was right and pulled her into a fierce hug, never wanting to let her go. He clenched his eyes shut tight awaiting the inevitable.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay so not much has happened so far but with encouragement and reviews I could write more (that's a hint _-) but I've never wrote any fanfiction before so be gentle. Oh and before you ask, yes it does get rocketshippy! Yay!  
  
I am so new to this I don't even know if I have to write a disclaimer, but I suppose I should, although isnt it kinda obvious I don't own nothing?… 


	2. NTEOTW2

Gunshots and explosions could be heard in the distance, but he soon realised it was not this that had woken him, it was the considerable pounding in his head. He groaned and raised his hand to his head as if it would stop the ache. He tried to open his eyes slowly, but when a tremendous pain shot through his head he decided better of it.  
  
It was then that he heard a soft moaning coming from next to him. He recognised it instantly as the voice of his best friend and out of pure concern for her safety he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him and he immediately became scared. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he realised that he had to be the strong one now. He scrambled over to her side and looked at her face. She had a small stream of blood trickling down the side of her face from a gash on her head, and although her eyes were shut her features portrayed just how much pain she was in.  
  
Despite her moaning she was not fully conscious and he decided to wake her. He needed to hear her voice if only for his comfort  
  
"Jess?" he shook her by the shoulders gently, silently pleading that she would just open her eyes. Her voice was shaky but it immediately comforted him when he heard it  
  
"J-James?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Jess" he hoped that his voice comforted her as much as hers did for him, they needed as much courage as they could get if they were going to survive this.  
  
"What happened?" she asked breathlessly,  
  
He surveyed their surroundings quickly and noted that they were still inside the HQ. Rubble surrounded them, as part of the ceiling had caved in. He turned back to her and answered  
  
"I don't know, but we're still at headquarters, the place is a mess –it looks like a bombs hit it!"  
  
"It probably has" she replied with her eyes still closed. "Are you okay?" she continued.  
  
He smiled faintly at her immediate questioning of his safety and tried to ignore the severe pain in his head as he answered  
  
"I've been worse" he lied  
  
She nodded faintly "What about Meowth?"  
  
His mind immediately panicked, he hadn't even given a thought to Meowth, simply concentrating on her wellbeing. His eyes searched the remains of the main hall swiftly. He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice  
  
"I don't know, I-I can't see him",  
  
"Maybe he got out?" she tried  
  
He knew in his mind that this was unlikely but in an effort to console her he replied  
  
"Yeah probably, you know what he's like. He always was the lucky one"  
  
"Yeah…" there was a long silence until she continued "James?" the fear in her voice startled him  
  
"What's wrong?" he panicked  
  
"I-I can't feel my leg"  
  
His eyes quickly looked down her body and he took a sharp intake of breath. She began to panic when she heard this  
  
"James what is it? What's wrong?" she reached out for him and he forced himself to look back at her face. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it tight  
  
"It's nothing Jess, it's okay"  
  
"James we've been best friends for 8 years, I know when your lying"  
  
"It's nothing Jess, really, you're going to be okay"  
  
"James, just tell me"  
  
"It's, it's…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
How mean am I? But if I get lots of reviews you'll find out quicker! Please!!! Don't make me beg… 


	3. NTEOTW3

"It's what?"  
  
"…broken"  
  
"Oh God James don't do that to me again! I thought it was hanging off or something!" she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry Jess" His eyes wandered back down to her leg and he almost cried at the sight of it. A pool of blood was quickly forming around her left leg, the bone was jutting out at an odd angle. He knew he had to do something to stop the bleeding so he gently removed his hand from hers. She panicked when she felt him leave her side  
  
"James, please don't leave me"  
  
He turned back to face her and was glad to see that she had opened those beautiful eyes that he loved so much. He looked into her eyes and could see the fear in them, a light glassy film covered them as if she was about to cry.  
  
"I'll never leave you Jessica, I promise. I'm just going to bandage up your leg so we can get out of here"  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes again. He looked down at her leg and nearly gagged. He silently removed his jacket and began to bandage her leg as best as he could. The blood immediately stained through the jacket and he tied it tighter in an attempt to stop the blood flow. He turned his head at a sound and saw dust falling from the already cracked ceiling.  
  
"We've gotta get out of here now. Looks like the ceilings going to come down"  
  
He stood and a wave of dizziness came over him and he sunk back to his knees. Jessie noticed him stumble  
  
"James are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Jess, just a little dizzy that's all"  
  
She looked at him with his head bowed, his hand resting on his temple trying desperately to clear his mind. A cracking noise from the ceiling caught their attention. He looked back at her and realised that they were really running out of time  
  
"Lets go" He stood shakily and looked down at her only just realising that this wasn't going to be easy. She looked up into his eyes, realising at the same time as him that she could hardly walk on her own and that he was hardly fit to be carrying her. She looked down to the floor and shut her eyes  
  
"Just go" she whispered  
  
He realised what she was saying and his eyes went wide. How could she ever think he would leave her? He loved her more than life itself and couldn't even imagine his life without her and he didn't even want to try. He bent down next to her and held her hand  
  
"I made a promise to you 8 years ago that I'd never leave you and I'm not going to break it now"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his as if she was trying to read him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and desperately wished the situation were different. She pulled her hand away from his and turned her head to face away from him  
  
"Stop it James! Don't make this any harder" she snapped.  
  
He reached out his hand towards hers again and she violently slapped it away.  
  
"What are you deaf or just stupid!? GO!" she screamed, tears running down her face.  
  
He stared at her in complete shock, breathing deeply and trying desperately not to break down. But he couldn't.  
  
She knew the instant she had said it that she had gone too far, but what else could she have done? She wasn't willing for him to risk his life for her, she loved him too much for that and yet as she lay there watching the emotions on his face she realised she was wrong.  
  
His bottom lip began to quiver and a horrible sob escaped his throat. He quickly covered his face with his hands as the tears came. The thought of losing her was too much for him to take in and he just broke down completely.  
  
Seeing him like that was too overwhelming for her and she tried to keep the distraught emotion out of her voice with little success  
  
"J-James. James I'm so sorry"  
  
He was so engrossed in his despair that he didn't hear her and just continued to sob bitterly into his hands.  
  
Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and the now profound discomfort she felt in her leg she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked at him, sobs wracking his body, as tears flowed freely down her face. She tried to speak again but found she could not form a coherent word. Without knowing what else to do she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace and letting him sob against her as she lovingly stroked his hair and whispered reassuring words to him.  
  
After a while his sobs abated and now he was just sniffing occasionally, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his, never wanting to let her go.  
  
They sat quietly until a large cracking sound came from the ceiling as small pieces of rubble began to break off. Jessie noticed and realised that if he had any chance of escaping he had to leave now.  
  
"James…you've got to go" she whispered tenderly  
  
He pulled back from their embrace and looked deep into her eyes  
  
"W-What?" he questioned  
  
"James if want any chance of getting out of here you have to leave"  
  
"I won't leave without you Jessie"  
  
"You don't have much of a choice. Please just go" she pleaded  
  
"I can't" he replied solemnly, looking deeply into her eyes  
  
"Why?" she whispered  
  
He didn't answer and just kept staring intently into her eyes. She found herself becoming angry  
  
"WHY!?" she screamed "Do you really want to die for me!?"  
  
"I'd do anything for you" he answered, his eyes falling to the ground as more tears slid down his cheeks  
  
"Why?" she pushed  
  
He was silent for a while then he slowly looked up into her tear filled eyes  
  
"Because, I-I love you"  
  
To be continued  
  
If you bothered to read this PLEASE review even if you tell me it was rubbish! At least I'll know when to give up!!! Although if your going to be critical and least tell me why it sucks. Thanks. Team_rocket_4eva@yahoo.co.uk 


	4. NTEOTW4

When they arrived in Viridian, there was very little left. This once proud city had been transformed to rubble in a matter of hours. The five of them looked around and were shocked at the sight. Although they had seen many other cities suffer the same fate, Viridian seemed somehow more ravaged than the others  
  
"Well I suppose we should at least try to look for any survivors"  
  
"Yeah, come on we might get lucky"  
  
  
  
He sat up and opened his eyes and felt very disorientated. From the pain he was feeling he was sure he wasn't dead, not yet at least. The last thing he could remember was the walls caving in around them. He panicked and looked down beside him to see Cassidy, sleeping peacefully in the bed they shared. As soon as he laid eyes on her he felt relieved. He looked at the tranquil look on her face and decided against waking her just yet.  
  
He looked around their surroundings unsure of what had happened and where they were. It was quite a small room, sparsely furnished. Some curtains hung over the window, a small cupboard on the left-hand side wall and a small dressing table in front of the double bed on which he was situated. He got out of bed slowly and made his way over to the window. The sun setting, barely peeking through the forest that could be seen in the distance. He looked around the landscape looking for any sign of where he could be and found none. He turned back to face the room and a little unsteadily made his way over to the dressing table. On it stood a framed photograph of a woman and a young boy. He picked it up curiously to examine it  
  
"Hey, isn't this…?"  
  
At that point the door to the room opened and a woman entered. He recognised her as the woman in the photograph but was sure he had never met her before. Her eyes widened at the sight of him  
  
"Oh my, you're up already" she exclaimed  
  
"Who are you and what are we doing here?" he demanded  
  
She seemed to ignore his questioning "You must feel awful, you really shouldn't be up so soon after your ordeal"  
  
"What happened?" he questioned, now unsure of what really had occurred  
  
"Don't you remember? You were in Viridian when they attacked. The whole building came down on you. Your very lucky to be alive"  
  
"How did we get out?"  
  
"My son and his friends were able to dig you out and managed to carry you back to here"  
  
"Your son?" he questioned  
  
"Yes, Ash"  
  
Butch stared at the woman in complete shock. Why on earth would he want to help them?! They were they evil Team Rocket weren't they? Although Ash was a few years older now, maybe he was finally able to see past the red R on their chests… he doubted it, but it was possible. At this point Cassidy began to stir, moaning his name  
  
"Butch?" she called as she tried to sit up.  
  
He rushed to her side just in time to catch her before she fell back down onto the bed  
  
"It's okay Cass, I'm here" he reassured  
  
She looked up at him through sleepy eyes then squeezed them tight shut and slowly opened them again. She looked around and looked confusedly back at him  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I was just about to ask that same question" he replied turning expectantly to the strange woman  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Delia Ketchum and this is my home in Pallet Town. It's very nice to meet you… er…"  
  
She stretched out her hand and he looked up at her suspiciously. It was the first lesson of Team Rocket 'Trust no one'. But as he looked into her eyes he saw nothing but sincerity. He hesitantly reached out his hand and shook hers  
  
"Butch" he finally replied  
  
She extended the same hand to Cassidy who took it shakily  
  
"Cassidy" she introduced  
  
"Well now that the formalities are over you must be starving. Stay here and rest for a while and I'll bring you something up" She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Cassidy finally turned to face him. She looked deep into his eyes and realised that she had almost lost him, that they had almost lost each other and her expression cracked. Her lip trembled and he pulled her into a tight hug  
  
"Oh Cass, it's okay. We're both going to be fine" he soothed whilst stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.  
  
After a while her sobs diminished and she looked up at him again. Taking a deep breath she wiped the tears from her eyes  
  
"Sorry" she apologized "I don't know what's got into me lately… it's just… I-I don't want to lose you"  
  
He hugged her tighter and whispered quietly into her ear  
  
"You're never going to lose me Cassie"  
  
She pulled away from him slightly  
  
"But you don't know that"  
  
"Maybe not, but then we'll just have to make every moment count won't we?"  
  
He smirked and gently tipped her chin towards him, slowly placing his lips on hers in a gentle but loving kiss.  
  
She pulled back and looked at him, smiling vaguely as Mrs Ketchum entered the room carrying a tray with two bowls of soup on it. She looked at the couple and blushed  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realise I was interrupting" she apologised  
  
Cassidy immediately blushed hard and lowered her head. Butch chuckled at the sight  
  
"It's okay Mrs Ketchum you weren't interrupting"  
  
"Please call me Delia" she insisted "Here's some soup. It's not much but it should be enough to hold you over until later"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
"Well a few painkillers would help if you have any?"  
  
"Of course. The doctor is coming around later just to check you over, you can never be too careful now days. Although with all that's been happening recently we'll be lucky if he gets here before midnight…"  
  
"There really is no need, we're fine" Butch assured  
  
"Well that maybe so but we have another casualty staying with us who really does need to be checked over" She informed  
  
"Another casualty?" Cassidy questioned  
  
"Yes, I believe you know him… James I think it was. The poor thing, he's in pretty bad shape, hasn't woken up yet and with a gash like that on his head he'll be lucky if he ever does" She turned and began to walk out of the door. She spoke more to herself than anyone "Why on earth would anyone want to cause so much pain?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay so I know that not many of you are fond of neoshipping but please don't flame me for it. Also please don't tell me that they are really ooc, Butch and Cassidy haven't exactly been in many episodes so its hard to say what they are really like, but this is how I'd like them to be. Just incase anyone was confused B&C were already a couple at the start of this fic.  
  
And don't worry it will get rocketshippy again. As always please review, it's really appreciated.  
  
Despite my best efforts I still own nothing. : ( 


	5. NTEOTW5

"…and as I stand here over what was once Celadon City the question remains 'when will the destruction end?…"  
  
"Oh Ash turn it off" Misty exclaimed, only just entering the room  
  
"But what if they're coming here?" he whined  
  
"Then I'm sure we'll know before the people on TV, besides you know their only targeting the main cities" She reasoned, becoming more than slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah at the moment" Ash muttered  
  
Before Misty could retaliate Brock stepped in between them "Look would you two just stop arguing, it's not helping"  
  
"Yeah well she started it!" Ash replied indignantly  
  
Brock simply put his head in his hands shaking it slightly. At this point Mrs Ketchum entered the room with a dejected look on her face  
  
"Is every thing okay Mrs Ketchum?" Misty asked  
  
She looked up and smiled "Yes dear everything's fine"  
  
"How are they?" Brock questioned, seemly the only one who remembered the three Rocket members they had had to drag out of a collapsed building only the previous day  
  
"The doctors with them at the moment. Butch and Cassidy both seem fine though…" She trailed off  
  
"Still no response from James?" Misty was almost afraid to ask  
  
Mrs Ketchum shook her head solemnly. They were all silent for a moment before Ash spoke up  
  
"I wondered what happened to Jessie?"  
  
"I don't know it's not like those two to ever be apart" Misty commented  
  
"and what about Meowth?" Brock added "I don't think I hardly ever saw them apart in all the years they chased Pikachu"  
  
"Maybe they were evacuated?" Ash asked hopefully. Although Ash may not have been particularly friendly towards any of the Rocket members, death was not something the world needed any more of at the moment.  
  
Although her answer was supposed to be comforting Misty could not hide the lack of hope in her voice. "Yeah, maybe…"  
  
  
  
"You really need to take into account all I've just said… Miss Lynn?"  
  
Cassidy was immediately snapped out of her trance-like state  
  
"Sorry" She apologised  
  
The doctor sighed "Talk to him, he'll understand. You don't have to go through this alone"  
  
She nodded numbly, still not fully taking in what she had just been told  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, seeing the distant look in her eyes.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded slowly again "Yeah… I'll be fine" She confirmed but still unsure.  
  
He turned to leave "Well if there is anything else I can do for you please don't hesitate to call"  
  
"Yeah, sure" She replied, still not paying full attention.  
  
He sighed again, but there was nothing else he could do for her. She needed to deal with this in her own time. He opened the door to an eagerly awaiting Butch  
  
"Is she okay?" without waiting for an answer he pushed passed him and addressed her "Is every thing alright?"  
  
She looked up at him and thought about telling him then. But she just couldn't do it  
  
"Everything's fine Butch" she finally replied, not knowing exactly how true this was  
  
"Good, you had me worried there for a minute"  
  
She smiled vaguely "I'm fine… really"  
  
"Are you ready to come downstairs now?" He questioned  
  
"No I think I'll just stay here for a while"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked suspiciously  
  
"Yeah, I just feel like socialising at the moment"  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
"No it's okay, I'd rather be alone anyway" She replied  
  
"Alright Cass, well if you need me just call"  
  
"Sure" She answered. Her eyes lowered to the bed, hoping he would take it as a hint to leave. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold off the tears. He turned back once more before leaving and sighed. He knew something was wrong but he knew her well enough to know when not to push it.  
  
  
  
"How could you possibly say something like that?!" Misty screamed  
  
"Well you don't know that Team Rocket isn't involved in this" Ash countered  
  
"Why on earth would they want to blow up their own building?!"  
  
"I don't know!?" Ash shouted, refusing to believe he was wrong "Maybe it was a cover up"  
  
"It wasn't Team Rocket" Butch added bluntly, joining the conversation, which had somehow managed to progress into an argument. All eyes in the room turned to him, not realising that he had just come down the stairs.  
  
"Then who is it? Because no one else seems to know!" Ash replied angrily  
  
"We don't know"  
  
"Well maybe it was your boss. He always was far from sane"  
  
Butch clenched his fists, trying his best not to punch Ash's head in for that comment  
  
"Don't ever let me hear you speak like that about him again" Butch growled, hoping that a warning would be enough.  
  
"What are you gonna do Butch hit me? You know it's true. Everyone knows he's insane" Ash provoked.  
  
"Ash don't!" Misty exclaimed  
  
"No Misty it's true…"  
  
Butch cut in, his voice low and filled with anger "What in the hell do you know about him? He was a good man and he died trying to help pieces of crap like you! So show some goddamn respect!"  
  
Butch had moved increasingly closer to Ash and the two were almost standing nose to nose. He was about to say something else when he heard Cassidy's voice from behind him  
  
"Butch? What's going on?" She questioned  
  
"It's nothing Cassidy just go back upstairs" He replied, never taking his eyes away from Ash's  
  
"Leave it Butch" She warned, "He doesn't understand"  
  
After staring at Ash for a few more seconds Butch finally backed down, much to the relief of everyone in the room. He turned towards the front door  
  
"I'm going out" He informed before slamming the door behind him. Cassidy closed her eyes for a second then opened them turning an angry glare to Ash  
  
"You bastard!" She spat viciously "If you ever speak like that again Butch won't be the only one in line to kill you!"  
  
Ash, who had obviously still not learnt his lesson, piped up again  
  
"Well how can you be sure he was such a decent man?"  
  
Cassidy's eyes filled with tears as she recalled Giovanni's final words to them, but she refused to let them fall. After a second she spoke  
  
"He was trying to form a resistance group. That was the only reason he was in that building when it collapsed. He was in the same room we were in when we were attacked, and he died in that room" She spat out  
  
Ash's eyes quickly moved to the ground, finally realising he was wrong  
  
"I'm sorry" He whispered  
  
Cassidy turned to go back up the stairs, only turning back to add one final comment  
  
"Well maybe next time you should think before you open your big mouth"  
  
  
  
She lay in the bed, not thinking about anything but him. She turned over and looked at the clock on the wall, only visible by the soft moonlight that filtered through the window. 11:45pm, where in the hell was he, she thought, becoming increasingly worried but also angry. She sat up, ready to go out and look for him when the bedroom door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been!? She demanded  
  
He looked up, obviously not expecting her to still be awake  
  
"Out" He replied indignantly  
  
This response only succeeded in angering her further "You've been gone for nearly six hours, had me worried sick and when I ask you where you've been all you can say is 'out'!? Butch Crandall you are one of the most selfish, uncaring piece of-"  
  
"Shut up Cassidy! Just shut the hell up!" he broke in violently  
  
She looked at him shocked. Not quite believing what she had just heard. In all the years she had known him he had never spoken to her like that before, and although she wouldn't admit it she was scared. He continued in a gentler tone, but was still quite abrupt  
  
"Look Cass, we'll talk about this in the morning –it's too late now and we're both tired, so lets just get some rest"  
  
"Fine" She conceded angrily, lying back down in the bed facing away from him.  
  
He sighed, regretting how he had snapped at her but he was too tired and irritable to sort it out now. He lay down beside her –not touching her –eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Although her eyes were shut she could not sleep. The tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she tried to establish what had just happened. She didn't know how long she lay there thinking the events over in her mind but the next thing she knew the sun was slowly making its way though the sky. She turned over to face Butch's still sleeping form. The early morning sunlight was just lighting up his features and she smiled despite herself. She reached out a hand to touch his face and hesitated. She pulled back and quietly slipped out of the bed, careful as not to wake her partner. Cassidy slowly left the room, making her way downstairs. She entered the living room and curled up on one of the sofa's. She could hardly contain her sobs as she rocked back and forth in an attempt to console herself. She was so wrapped up in her own grief that she didn't notice the figure standing behind her until it placed a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Oh Cassidy dear what's wrong?" Mrs Ketchum asked gently  
  
Cassidy looked up at her furiously wiping at her eyes "It-it's nothing Mrs Ketchum" She replied shakily "I'm fine"  
  
Obviously not believing a work she had said Mrs Ketchum sat down beside her and turned to face her  
  
"I'm sure Rocket elites don't cry for no reason" She observed  
  
"It's nothing… it's… it's… Butch" She finally got out  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Well I'm not going to make you if you really don't want to, but I think it will help"  
  
"It's just… I'm…I'm sorry I can't do this"  
  
"It's alright, I understand but you really should speak to someone. It's obviously not doing you any good keeping it bottled up inside"  
  
She got up and began to make her way into the kitchen. Cassidy realised she was right and really didn't want her to leave  
  
"I'm pregnant" She blurted out loudly  
  
Mrs Ketchum was caught off guard and turned back to face Cassidy, her eyes wide with shock  
  
"I'm pregnant" Cassidy whispered again before lowering her head into her hands and began sobbing. Her shoulders shook slightly as Mrs Ketchum sat down beside her again and pulled her into a hug. After a while Cassidy looked up at her with tear filled eyes  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice  
  
"I presume this was an accident?"  
  
She nodded her head solemnly  
  
"Then you have some important decisions to make-"  
  
"I'm keeping the baby" Cassidy broke in determinedly "I-I just don't know what Butch will say…"  
  
"Then you really need to talk to him, he has a right to know"  
  
"I know, it's just… I'm so scared… what if I lose him?… I can't lose him… I love him too much…"  
  
"It's not going to be easy Cassidy… Does he love you?"  
  
She looked down at her hands then shaking her head she met Mrs Ketchum's eyes  
  
"I don't know" She replied quietly  
  
She sighed "You have to speak to him Cassidy… I know it might seem like it but its not the end of the world… things will get better –you'll see"  
  
"I suppose so…"  
  
"They will, trust me… Now lets get you some breakfast you really need to keep up your strength in your condition"  
  
"What condition?" Misty asked having just entered the room.  
  
Cassidy blushed a very deep shade of red and tried desperately to hide her tear stained face. Luckily Mrs Ketchum answered for her  
  
"Well after having a building fall on her Cassidy's still in quite a weak condition" She explained  
  
"Oh right, for a minute there I thought she was pregnant!"  
  
"Whose pregnant?" Brock asked, just making his way into the room  
  
"No ones pregnant" Mrs Ketchum replied  
  
"Why would anyone be pregnant?" Ash asked sleepily rubbing his eyes as he entered.  
  
Cassidy, who had become progressively reddening throughout the exchange got up and proceeded to run out of the room and back up the stairs. Leaving three very confused people in her wake.  
  
She rushed into what she thought was her room and it took her a moment to realise it wasn't. She looked over to the bed where James was laying and slowly began to walk over to him. A bandage covered his forehead and his left arm was bandaged. Other than a few other scrapes and bruises he just seemed to be sleeping.  
  
She moved closer to the bed, but quickly jumped back in surprise when he began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed around unsure. His eyes rested on a very shocked looking Cassidy and he looked at her confusedly. His voice was quiet, almost inaudible  
  
"Where's Jessie?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well that one was abit longer than my other ones coz I really wanted to concentrate on B&C before I went back to the rocketshipping : ) In the next chapter find out what's happened to Jessie so don't panic people rocketshipping is still alive!  
  
I'm sorry if I offended any twerp fans in this chapter but Ash will get better! I know ALL characters are really OOC but that's the way I like them,  
  
Please review, it's really appreciated and it'll inspire me to write quicker.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far I never would have written more than chapter 1 if you hadn't ; ) 


	6. NTEOTW6

She opened her eyes shakily and faced the stark white ceiling. She looked around the room at the white walls and deduced that she must be in some sort of hospital. Lying on the bed for a moment, she stared at the ceiling as she tried to recall her last memory before the world went black. She smiled as she remembered James expressing his love for her. But her smile quickly faded as she remembered the building falling down around them. Despite her best efforts to reciprocate his feelings, she couldn't seem to find her voice as they hugged, fearing for their lives as the building gave way and collapsed.  
  
She panicked as to what may have happened to him. Despite the pain in her head she sat up, her only intention was to find him. She looked down to a drip which had been inserted into her arm and she pulled it out roughly, causing her to wince in pain. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was James. She was about to step out of the bed when she noticed the cast on her left leg. She cursed, but was determined that this wouldn't stop her from getting to James.  
  
Propped up on the small bedside table were a pair of crutches. She reached over to them and promptly fell out of the bed, landing painfully on her side as she knocked the crutches to the floor. Her scream of pain and the noise from the fallen crutches alerted the doctor of her awakening, who then rushed into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw her patient laying sprawled out on the floor, clutching her side with eyes squeezed tightly shut and in obvious pain. The doctor called to one of the guards stationed outside the room for assistance, and they both managed to ease Jessie back onto the bed. The guard left as the doctor spoke  
  
"Here, let me look at your side"  
  
Jessie, who was breathing deeply in an attempt to stop the pain, gave a small yelp as the other woman began feeling her ribs.  
  
"There's nothing broken, it's only bruised"  
  
Jessie looked up at her for the first time. She was a small woman, in her mid 20's with dark brown eyes and dark hair which was pulled back into a messy bun. She was dressed in some sort of white lab coat with an ID badge pinned to one side. She seemed friendly, but Jessie still seemed sceptical  
  
"Who are you and where are we?" She asked in her usual demanding voice  
  
Despite Jessie's manner the doctor was still pleasant  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Dr Richardson, and we're in a research facility on Cinnabar Island"  
  
"Cinnabar Island!?" Jessie almost screeched "How in the hell did I get here!?  
  
"Air ambulance" the doctor answered "You were in quite a state when you got here" She mused.  
  
"Where are the others?" Jessie asked, her concern for the safety of her friends evident in her voice.  
  
"Others?" Dr Richardson questioned, unsure.  
  
"Yes the others, who were in the building with me, where are they?" She asked, becoming agitated.  
  
"There were no others" She replied confusedly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Jessie exclaimed, "There were hundreds of people in that building, so where in the hell are they?"  
  
At this outburst the doctor became very flustered "Please miss, keep your voice down" She pleaded "I don't know about any others. I just do my job, I don't ask questions. I-I"  
  
"Who's in charge of this place?" Jessie demanded "I want to speak to them, NOW!"  
  
"Please, you can't see the boss I-" She faltered under Jessie's intense glare.  
  
"Well if you can't help me I'll just have to go and find him myself, won't I?" She threatened, as she attempted to move out of the bed again.  
  
"P-Please don't" the doctor begged "You'll hurt yourself again"  
  
Jessie looked at her and could see the fear in her eyes. What was she so afraid of? Jessie wondered. She softened her expression and her tone, "Then help me"  
  
The doctor looked unsure, obviously still frightened  
  
"Please" Jessie pleaded  
  
She looked at her a moment longer until the doctor slowly nodded her head  
  
"Okay" She whispered "Just let me go and get something"  
  
Jessie smiled slightly at her as she turned away and left the room but she couldn't quite forget the fear she had seen in her eyes at the mention of her boss.  
  
She returned a moment later pushing a wheel chair ahead of her. After helping Jessie into the chair, they began silently making their way down the endless stark white corridors. Each woman too wrapped up in her own thoughts remained silent throughout the journey. The final corridor they entered was lined with cages, stacked on each other, each filled with different pokemon. Jessie gasped at the sight of them and at the condition some of them were in. A young Vulpix began crying softly as they passed. It looked up at Jessie with it's large but sad brown eyes, obviously in some distress. At the end of the corridor was a guard, in a similar uniform to a police officers but black in colour, standing in front of a large brown door. Halfway down the corridor the doctor stopped pushing and walked around to the front of Jessie  
  
"I need to speak with the guard, I won't be long" she said, the fear evident as she spoke. Her boots clicked on the cold marble floor as she walked away, her head kept forward at all times avoiding the sorrowful looks from the encased pokemon.  
  
Jessie looked around at the pokemon around her, wondering just how and why they were there. She looked down to the disturbed Vulpix who was now only crying softly. She reached her fingers in-between the grid of the cage and the Vulpix rubbed up against them  
  
"I'll get you out of there… I promise" She whispered. The Vulpix immediately stopped crying, as if it had understood and Jessie smiled sadly at it.  
  
Raised voices could now be heard at the end of the corridor. Dr Richardson was arguing the guard, although Jessie couldn't quite make out what was being said. She sighed and looked back pokemon. Her eyes widening at what she saw in the cage directly beside her. A Meowth sat curled up against the back corner of the cage, staring at her with wide open, scared eyes. She immediately recognised her friend and whispered to him  
  
"Meowth? Are you okay?"  
  
He didn't answer, he didn't even seem to recognise her but just kept staring at her with his wide midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Meowth?" She questioned confusedly.  
  
She knew it was him, but why wasn't he answering?  
  
"It's drugged" Dr Richardson explained. Jessie jumped –not realising she had been standing beside her. "You can go and see him now" she continued.  
  
Jessie nodded before looking back to Meowth one last time "I'll be back" she whispered, although he was still unresponsive.  
  
They reached the end of the corridor and she could almost hear the doctors' heart pounding in her ears as she took a deep breath and entered.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Sorry I stopped it there –believe it or not it wasn't for dramatic emphasis, I just really haven't had time to write any more but I wanted to update. But at least you found out that J&M are alive, that's good right?  
  
Thanks for the reviews : ) I love getting em so keep them coming.  
  
Oh one last thing about the last chapter I LIKE GIOVANNI! * everyone stares oddly * I'm sorry but I can't help it –so what if he's slightly insane and wants to rule the world, I don't care! Although I didn't like him enough as not to kill him off, so if you were going to ask 'no' this new boss isn't Gio.  
  
Okay so im insane but please don't let it stop you from reviewing : ) 


	7. NTEOTW7

Cassidy sat alone in the Ketchums' living room awaiting the return of the others who had gone to Professor Oaks Lab to discuss possible resistance plans. It was decided that someone should stay at the house with James, and Cassidy, who had not been feeling particularly well, gladly volunteered.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed James slowly making his way down the stairs until he stumbled down the last step. She turned her head quickly to face him  
  
"You really shouldn't be up you know" She commented  
  
"Probably not" he answered dryly whilst making his way unsteadily to the front door. She realised what his intentions were and stood  
  
"Where do you think your going?" She questioned  
  
"You know where I'm going… I have to find her" He spoke as he opened the front door.  
  
"You can't be serious?!" she cried incredulously "You heard what the others said, she wasn't there"  
  
"I have to try" he answered solemnly  
  
"Why? So you can get yourself killed!? I'm sure Jessie would be so pleased to know she was the cause of your death!"  
  
It became apparent he wasn't listening to her when he regained his balance and walked out of the house  
  
"James!" She called after him. She sighed and looked around her. She realised there were no other alternatives so she rushed out of the door after him.  
  
He now seemed able to walk steadily and was making his way towards Viridian forest. She had to jog slightly to keep up with his determined pace. Grabbing at his arm she forced him to stop. He turned around to face her  
  
"You're not going to make me change my mind… I'm going after her"  
  
"And what if she's really not there? What are you going to do then?" She sighed knowing that there was no way she could stop him "Look at least wait for the others to come back"  
  
"I can't" He answered "If there's even a chance that she's in there I'm going back" He turned to leave, pulling himself out of Cassidys' grasp. She knew he wouldn't want to hear what she had to say, but it had to be said.  
  
"And what if she's dead?" She questioned.  
  
He turned around slowly and she looked deeply into his grief stricken eyes. Yet he replied more calmly than she had ever known him to be  
  
"At least I'll know".  
  
He turned away from her again and she became desperate "If you go back there you'll be caught and killed"  
  
"I don't care" He replied  
  
"Are you really that stupid!?" She exclaimed  
  
"You don't understand"  
  
"I understand perfectly! You love her and you don't want to lose her, but getting yourself killed isn't going to help!"  
  
"I have to try" He began walking away again.  
  
She was just about to try again when her vision suddenly blurred. She closed her eyes and placed a hand to her head but couldn't shake the dizzy feeling she felt. Her legs buckled from under her and she fell to her knees.  
  
Hearing her fall James turned back "Cassidy?" He questioned.  
  
As he watched her, her whole body just seemed to shut down as she collapsed to the floor. "Cassidy!" he exclaimed, as he ran to her side, gently picking up her head from the ground. She was still conscious, but her eyes had a clouded look to them. She began to sit up slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked, genuinely worried about her.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and answered shakily "I –I think so"  
  
James quickly put an arm around her back and helped her to her feet, helping her back to the house. He brought her back into the living room and lowered her onto the sofa. He went into the kitchen and returned moments later  
  
"Here drink this" He spoke softly as he handed her a glass of water.  
  
She looked up at him and took it meekly "Thanks"  
  
He sat down beside her and watched her, concerned. After a moment he spoke "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" She responded  
  
Not fully convinced by her response James began to get up. "Maybe I should go and get Butch"  
  
"No!" She exclaimed  
  
Surprised by her response James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It'll only worry him" She continued, "I'm fine, really"  
  
"Maybe I should call the doctor, just in case"  
  
"There's no need James, please" She insisted  
  
He looked at her unsure of why she was acting so strangely  
  
"People don't just collapse for no reason… I'm calling the doctor" He insisted as he picked up the phone receiver.  
  
She weighed her options in her head. Knowing Butch and the others could be back at any moment she really didn't want the doctor to be around.  
  
"I know what's wrong James" She sighed, seeing no other way around it. But at the same time sort of glad she could have someone else to talk about it with "I'm pregnant"  
  
"Pregnant?" He questioned  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want Butch here?"  
  
She shook her head solemnly and looked at the ground and the realisation hit him  
  
"He doesn't know does he?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?" He questioned  
  
"Timings not exactly been perfect. I mean look at us, we have no home, no jobs and no money. How on earth are we supposed to raise and support a baby?"  
  
"You are going to tell him though… right?"  
  
"If it means losing him… I don't know"  
  
"But surely he has a right to know!? You can't keep this from him, you don't have the right!"  
  
Angry at his response she placed a hand on her stomach  
  
"This is my baby, and my problem! Let me deal with it"  
  
"It's not just your baby Cassidy!. If you don't tell him I will!" He threatened  
  
"You wouldn't dare!?" She shot back  
  
"He has a right to know"  
  
"You can't. James please don't" She pleaded  
  
He looked into her scared violet eyes as they heard voices from outside the door  
  
"Please James! She asked again before the front door opened and Butch walked in followed by Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary. He immediately sensed something was wrong when he looked at her face  
  
"Is everything okay Cass?" He questioned  
  
She looked at James for a moment longer before turning to him and answering  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine"  
  
Pikachu scurried past the group and ran to the entrance of the kitchen  
  
"Pika!" He exclaimed impatiently  
  
"Yes we know you're hungry Pikachu" Brock sighed "You have been telling us for the past hour!"  
  
"He wasn't the only one" Misty muttered, sending a glare in Ashs' direction.  
  
"I can't help it" He whined "I haven't eaten for ages!"  
  
"You ate 10 minutes ago at Professor Oaks!" Misty yelled  
  
Brock, as always, had to step in before a fight started out "Just calm down, I'll go and make us something"  
  
Brock, Ash, Misty and Gary left the living room as Butch slipped an arm around Cassidys' waist. She looked up at him, smiling slightly, as she leaned against him.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Butch addressed James  
  
"Like I've been hit by a truck" he muttered  
  
Butch smirked at his response, as James continued "Do you mind if I have a word with you Butch?"  
  
"Okay" Butch replied, a little unsure. He turned to Cassidy "Cass, can you do me a favour?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you go and get me something to drink?"  
  
She hesitated, not really wanting to leave the two alone. But it would look too suspicious if she didn't comply "Sure" She replied  
  
Butch gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she slipped from his grasp, and she shot an imploring look to James as she passed him.  
  
  
  
"Pikachu, how many times do I have to tell you not to drink from the ketchup bottle!?" Ash demanded "Give it to me!"  
  
As he went to take it from the Pokemon, his cheeks began to spark  
  
"PIKAACHUUUUU!!!!!" he yelled, as he electrocuted Ash, turning him quite an interesting shade of black.  
  
Gary laughed from his seated position at the table "That's it Ash, you show him who's boss!"  
  
Cassidy numbly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of juice. Brock who was now very familiar with Pikachu's tendency to shock his trainer, stepped over a very burnt Ash and went to the fridge. He smiled at Cassidy and addressed her  
  
"Will you and Butch be wanting anything for lunch?"  
  
She looked up at him, snapped out of her daydream "Erm… I'm sure Butch is probably hungry, but nothing for me, thanks"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything Cassidy? You didn't have any breakfast either"  
  
"I said NO didn't I?!" she exclaimed.  
  
She saw the look on his face and immediately apologised "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap"  
  
Brock smiled at her again "It's okay. You've been through a lot recently, and I never did know when to keep my mouth shut, I must be getting it from Ash" he mused  
  
Cassidy smiled slightly at his response as Ash sprung up from his position on the floor  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" He demanded  
  
"Luckily his lack of brains hasn't rubbed off on me yet" Brock whispered jokingly to Cassidy, who smiled further in response  
  
"What are you whispering about?!" Ash whined  
  
"Oh Ash calm down. You know I'm only kidding" Brock stated  
  
Ash proceeded to mumble something under his breath and began to sulk. Brock rolled his eyes (lol) at this response and proceeded to hand Cassidy a glass out of one of the cupboards.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anytime" He replied as he went back to preparing lunch.  
  
She filled the glass and took a couple of deep breaths before entering the living room again.  
  
  
  
James was seated on one of the sofas' and beside him Butch had just got up and was speaking in a determined tone  
  
"I'm going"  
  
Cassidy heard this and realised that her worst nightmare was coming true. Butch was leaving and she'd be left alone. She dropped the glass she had been carrying in shock and it smashed against the hard wooden floor.  
  
Butch turned his head to face her as he heard the glass break. He looked into her eyes which were wide and full of fear. She was breathing rapidly as she spoke quietly  
  
"You're leaving?" she questioned  
  
He looked at her, unsure of why she was acting so strangely  
  
"Yeah" He spoke "But only for a few days" She looked at him confused and he explained "I'm going with James to Viridian, to help find Jessie"  
  
"Jessie?" She asked, still shocked  
  
"Yeah" he confirmed, walking over to her.  
  
He cupped her chin with one of his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking intently into her eyes  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked suspiciously  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all"  
  
He smiled sadly at her and gently kissed her cheek  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I'll sort this mess out" He offered  
  
She nodded slowly, smiling at him, relieved.  
  
He pulled away from her and went into the kitchen to get something to clean up the spilt juice with. Cassidy looked over to James and spoke quietly  
  
"You didn't tell him?"  
  
"No –but that doesn't mean I wont… I just think you should be the one to tell him"  
  
"I will" she conceded "I just need some time"  
  
"Cassidy, you do understand why I have to do this, don't you?"  
  
She nodded "Yeah, I know. He does deserve to know, no matter what his reaction may be, It's just-" She paused as Butch entered the room  
  
"Cassie, I mean it" he insisted "I'll clean up down here, go" He pointed towards the stairs and she smiled at him.  
  
As she walked past James to go up the stairs she mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well that was longer than the other ones, but it did take awhile! Especially since I've had loads of exams recently. I've still got some more to go, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next.  
  
I apologise for the serious Ash bashing to anyone who's a twerp fan, but he drives me MAD!!! But I will not turn this into a rant _  
  
As always please review! Bring some joy into a very sad 18 year olds life : ) 


	8. NTEOTW8

He entered the dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn but the sun could still be seen behind them. He looked over to the bed where she slept peacefully and smiled seeing that she had taken his advice and was resting. Walking over to the double bed he carefully sat down beside her.  
  
He watched her sleep for a moment before tentatively reaching out and brushing a strand of her golden hair from her closed eyes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at him sleepily murmuring his name, not fully awake "Butch?" she questioned, unsure.  
  
"Sorry Cass" he apologised "I didn't mean to wake you"  
  
"It's okay" She replied, yawning sleepily "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just..."  
  
"What is it"  
  
"We're leaving now"  
  
"Oh, okay" she replied. As she began to get out of the bed he caught her arm and she turned back to face him, a confused expression on her face  
  
"I want you to stay here" He explained  
  
"Why?" She questioned suspiciously, now unsure about whether James had kept his promise to her.  
  
"Cass..." he began but trailed off  
  
"What is it?" She asked, fear rising inside her  
  
He gently took her hands into his, looking deeply into her eyes. "Cassie, you mean a lot to me. You know that right?" She nodded her head mutely, relaxing slightly at his soft tone as he continued "If anything ever happened to you... I don't know what I'd do..." He trailed off again, looking down at their joint hands for a moment before looking back up into her eyes. "Cass, it could be dangerous out there, and I don't ever want to put you in danger. I want you to stay here, where you're protected... I need to know you're safe. I care about you too much to let you get hurt again"  
  
She looked at him carefully, her eyes brimming with tears at his emotional response. He had never been particularly open with his emotions, often keeping them hidden, even from her. It had taken her a number of years to get though this barrier, but it was still not often that he spoke like this. She knew he had said he had loved her the night they had became lovers, only a few months ago, but she was unsure if it was really true. Would he love her enough to stay with her, to be a father to their child? She was still uncertain.  
  
A tear spilled down her cheek and he reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb "No more tears Cass, I'll be back in a couple of days at most"  
  
"Do you really mean what you said?" she questioned tearfully.  
  
"Of course I do. You're my world Cassie"  
  
She smiled weakly at him through her tears as he spoke again "I should probably go, James is waiting downstairs"  
  
She nodded mutely, afraid that if she opened her mouth she may break down completely. Butch leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Bye Cass" he whispered, as he got up and moved towards the door.  
  
As Cassidy watched him begin to leave she found her voice again, calling out to him "Butch... please don't go" She pleaded.  
  
Walking back over to her she rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest, trying desperately not to cry. He held her close until she calmed, then pulled away and spoke "I have to go Cassie"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cass, you know as well as I do that if he goes on his own he is going to get himself killed"  
  
"That doesn't explain why you have to go"  
  
He pulled away from their embrace and sat down on the bed again, motioning for her to sit with him. He took her hands in his own again and spoke quietly "Cass. You know when you had that accident?" he asked, although it was more of a statement than a question, knowing that being in hospital for 3 weeks was not something she could forget. "I thought I'd lost you" he continued "I felt so empty... I was so scared that I'd lose the only thing in my life worth living for... James, he's feeling like that right now. He's scared... and he can't think straight because all he can think about is her. I want to help him because I know what he's going through and I know how much it hurts. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded slowly "I know, it's just... I'll miss you so much"  
  
He smiled sadly at her, trying to comfort her as best as he could "I'll miss you too Cassie. But I'll be back soon, I promise"  
  
"I know-" She paused for a moment, looking up into his eyes "I love you"  
  
He smiled at her and was about to reply when James' voice shouted impatiently from downstairs "Butch I'm leaving, now!"  
  
"I should go" Butch told Cassidy squeezing her hands as he stood and walked to the door of the room. He turned back one last time before leaving, hoping that he was going to keep his promise to her "I'll be back soon".  
  
She sat there, on the bed, just looking at the door for a moment, desperately wishing that he would come back and hold her like he had done so many times before, but he didn't.  
  
She moved over to the window and watched with a grave heart as James and Butch made their way towards Viridian forest. She rested her head against the cool glass, closing her eyes, praying silently that they would both come back alive.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I am alive!!! Finally after months of exams I'm writing again. Hopefully updates won't be taking very long now ^_^ I promise the next chapter will be about Jess and Meowth, and remember reviews inspire me to write quicker. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Bye for now... 


	9. NTEOTW9

"I won't ask you again" Jessie began, becoming more aggravated that her questions were being left unanswered "Who are you?!  
  
"I have told you Jessica this is of no consequence to you"  
  
Jessie sighed becoming infuriated with the man sitting in front of her. "Fine" she conceded "can you at least tell me where the other Rocket members are"  
  
The man cocked his head feigning a confused look "What other Rockets?"  
  
Jessies voice wavered slightly as she began to think that maybe the doctor hadn't lied to her "The Rockets in the building that collapsed in Viridian"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean Jessica" he stated calmly. He turned to Dr Richardson "Did you not tell her?"  
  
"Y-yes Sir" she spoke timidly "But she didn't believe me"  
  
Jessie turned slightly and looked at the woman. Her head remained in a slightly bowed position, her eyes never moving from their position on the floor. Her fear was evident and Jessie wondered why she seemed so scared of this man.  
  
He turned his attention back to Jessie "There was no one else..at least not alive"  
  
"You're lying" She whispered, trying to control the fear in her voice.  
  
"No Jessica, I'm sorry but it's the truth"  
  
"No" she insisted "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"The blast damaged the main structure of the building. You were very lucky to survive."  
  
"I-I'm the only one that survived?" she asked fearfully  
  
"Yes, apart from a few pokemon, you were the only one"  
  
"No. He can't be dead, he wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't leave me. You don't know him.. he promised me-" She rambled, trying to convince herself more than anything.  
  
"We searched the wreckage. There was no one else" He insisted in a calm yet empathetic voice. Jessie continued to rave incoherently, becoming more and more distraught as she did so. Seeing her distress he placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. Her desperation turned to anger as she lashed out violently at the man, her fist connecting with his chin. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, before the security from outside rushed into the office and attempted to restrain her. She struggled aimlessly for a while before Dr Richardson, seeing no other alternative, injected her with a mild sedative. Her voice grew quieter as she calmed and slipped out of consciousness.  
  
  
  
The moonlight was pouring into the small room offering its light, but her eyes still remained unfocused on the floor. It had been some hours since she had awoken and yet her mind was still hazy. The drugs were only recently beginning to let go of the hold they had on her body and with each passing second she was becoming more conscious, remembering more and more of the nightmare that had become her reality. Her heart was filled with grief as she thought about him. Could he really be dead? She thought back to her conversation with the boss of the facility. He had no reason to lie to her, so why could she just not believe that he was dead, that she was the only one who had escaped alive?  
  
As the hours passed her mind and heart began to except this as reality. One thought circled in her head -if he would have left her he would still been alive. She always knew her love was nothing but a curse. She had lost her mother through this and now she had lost her best friend -her soul mate. Her mind had only just started to let go of this feeling. James had been with her for so long, they had gone through everything, the good times and the bad, but they had always managed to stay together. No matter what he had never left her and somehow despite her best (all be them violent efforts) to keep her distance from him he had still somehow fallen in love with her.  
  
She tried to focus her mind on what was around her. She glanced around at her surroundings unsure of why she was there. Was she a prisoner? Her 'captors' seemed to be genuine in their concern for her, but then why did she feel such a sense of unease associated with the place? She decided then that she had to get back to Viridian, to find out what had really happened.  
  
She sat up on her bed and moved both of her legs over the side. As she attempted to stand a sharp pain shot up her left leg and she groped at the bedside cabinet in order to regain her balance. She tentatively put her foot down again and gritting her teeth against the pain she managed to limp over towards the door of the room.  
  
As she opened the door a rush of cold air entered the room. For the first time she looked down at what she was wearing, realising now why she felt so cold. She wore a short hospital gown that barely made its way down to her knee. He teeth chattered and she rubbed her hands along her arms in an attempt to gain some warmth.  
  
This action instantly brought her thoughts back to an incident that occurred a few years ago when she and James and of course Meowth, were stranded on an icy mountain. The three of them hadn't slept that night, lying in a cave trying to keep each other warm. She remembered how James had held her, rubbing her arms gently, she had always felt so safe in his arms. She abruptly dropped her hands to her side as tears filled her eyes, unprepared for the sudden vivid flash back Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she resolved herself, determined not to let her emotions take over.  
  
She slowly limped her way out into the corridor. Looking down its length she could see no sign of life. The only light that illuminated the corridor was an eerie pale blue glow from the moon, making her shiver more at the sight of it.  
  
There were other rooms lined along the corridor and she made certain to check every one for any sign of other survivors, but she found none. At the end of the third corridor she leaned heavily against the wall, closing her eyes briefly, unsure if she could walk any further. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath when she heard a noise coming from behind the next set of double doors. Her head snapped up and she tried to listen to find out who or what it could be. The sound seemed to resemble a howl. She recalled the pokemon she had seen in the cages, but particularly her mind focused on Meowth. She whispered his name as she pushed herself away from the wall, desperate to find her friend. She stumbled drowsily down the final corridor, entering the area where the pokemon were kept. Her eyes darted from cage to cage frantically, becoming more and more distraught as she searched. She found Meowth in one of the cages, his eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully. She banged on the grid of the cage, at first whispering his name but becoming increasingly louder. His eyes slowly opened. He looked around hazily for a moment before his eyes focused in on her, however, he didn't respond to her.  
  
"Meowth?" she spoke quietly again now  
  
"Meowth speak to me"  
  
His expression was blank, his eyes staring blankly at her as if she was not really there.  
  
"Meowth.. please" She begged as her voice cracked. When he still refused to respond she finally broke down, letting her emotions overcome her. She leaned heavily against the stack of cages sobbing bitterly. She had lost everything now. Her heart ached with such intensity that her body just seemed to collapse. She lay there, her sobs echoing through the dark corridor wishing that she could have died alongside her partner..  
  
To be continued..  
  
Before anyone mentions it 'yes' I am fully aware that Jessie's leg was broken and that she would not have been able to walk on it, but just bare with me and all will be explained.  
  
-reviews are very much appreciated ^_^ 


	10. NTEOTW10

They travelled in silence for most of the journey, each of them both lost in thought. They had been in Viridian forest for what felt like hours before Butch threw the map to the forest floor, frustrated  
  
"I give up" he sighed "We've been walking around in circles for the past hour"  
  
James didn't reply and sat down heavily on a fallen tree trunk using this as an advantage to rest, as he was still feeling weak. Butch leaned back against the tree behind him, looking up at the small amount of cloudy sky that could be seen through the canopy of the forest. He sighed heavily again and closed his eyes.  
  
The strength that James had previously was now beginning to waver as doubts filled his mind "Do you think we'll find her?" he questioned looking desperately for some reassurance  
  
Butch was silent for a moment, not really knowing what to say to him. The chance of her still being there were minimal to say the least, but that was not what James needed to hear. He left his answer ambiguous, hoping that James didn't hear the doubt in his voice  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly a loud gunshot echoed through the forest causing numerous bird pokemon to fly from their nests  
  
"What in the hell was that?" Butch exclaimed  
  
James' eyes opened wide "Jessie!" he yelled, getting up abruptly and running towards the sound  
  
"James!" Butch called whilst trying to catch up with him, feeling that a gunshot is not really the sort of sound they should be running towards  
  
James had nearly reached the clearing where the shot had came from when Butch tackled him, forcing both of them to hit the floor hard  
  
"Are you insane!?" Butch hissed quietly  
  
The look on James' face was one of shock, his eyes were wide open and as Butch followed his gaze he realised why. About 3 foot in front of them laid a dead man, blood seeping from a gunshot wound to his head. Butchs' head turned away from the body, looking towards the area of forest to the left of them where he thought he could hear voices. He turned back to James who was still lying on the floor, too shocked to move. "Stay here" he whispered to him, although it was apparent that James wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Growing up in a rough part of town had somewhat hardened Butchs' emotions. He hadn't seen a dead body since he was a child, but he remained unaffected by the sight that had paralysed James with fear. After seeing your parents killed in front of you at only ten years old he found it easy to block out his emotions, it was either that or he would break down completely.  
  
Butch slowly crept over towards the voices, making sure they would not see him by keeping low down behind the shrubbery.  
  
"Now that I've got your attention, does anyone else wish to question my orders?"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
There was a group of five men, as far as Butch could see. They seemed to be searching the debris of a house that was obviously destroyed in the raids a few days ago. The man who appeared to be in charge was facing away from him, the light that filtered through some of the trees glinted off a gun that the man held in his right hand. The others, all in dark uniforms, were also carrying small guns attached to holsters around their waists.  
  
"Over here sir, I think I've found something"  
  
The leader of the group walked over to the man, both had their backs towards Butch and he leaned in closer to hear the quiet conversation they were having, but as he did so a fallen tree branch he had been standing on snapped under his weight. Butch immediately froze praying silently that he hadn't been heard -no such luck  
  
"What was that?" one of the men whispered withdrawing his gun from his side and aiming it in Butchs' direction "Sir, I think someone's out there"  
  
"Shit" Butch swore as he made a dash for the area where he had left James. He was vaguely aware of voices shouting behind him, and it was not long before shots were being fired.  
  
James' head snapped up at the sound of more gunfire to see Butch running at top speed towards him, shouting at him to run. Without hesitation James scrambled up away from his position on the ground and began running for his life.  
  
Despite the gunshots that were continuously narrowly missing hitting his body Butchs' thoughts were not focused on his life, but on Cassidy. He had promised her he would come back, now unsure if he could keep his promise he was annoyed at himself for not telling her how much he loved her while he had the chance. He thought back to his childhood, he swore he would never become like his parents, cold and unloving and yet that was exactly what he had become, before he met her. He thought he had changed...maybe he was wrong. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a white-hot pain shoot through his chest. The impact of the shot forced him to the ground and he skidded a few feet before he realised what had happened.  
  
James turned back to see Butch lying face down on the forest floor, struggling to get up. He immediately noticed the blood that was seeping through the back of his shirt from the gunshot wound to his chest.  
  
Moving quickly he managed to get Butch into a standing position, attempting to put his arm around him in order to support his weight and keep moving away from their assailants. After stumbling further into the forest James found himself becoming weaker and Butchs' extra weight wasn't helping. He eventually collapsed, causing both men to fall to the ground.  
  
Butchs' breaths were now coming in short gasps, and James realised that he didn't have much time left.  
  
"Please Butch, don't die on me" James begged, sitting him up against a nearby tree.  
  
Butchs' eyes opened slowly, each breath becoming more and more painful "It's too late James..leave me"  
  
"No" James spoke determinedly, trying not to let his fear show "you're going to make it Butch, you have to, for Cassidy"  
  
Butchs' eyes were beginning to lose focus as he spoke for the final time, each word punctuated by a painful gasp for breath "Tell Cassie I love her, and I'm sorry"  
  
James moved away from him as his body slumped down against the tree, a stream of blood flowing from his mouth. He whispered his name mournfully, wondering what in the world he could say to Cassidy when a shot whizzed past his head, reminding him of the still apparent danger he was in. He clambered away from Butch but only far enough to see the men surround the body. They seemed satisfied that they had caught the only person who had witnessed their activities.  
  
" What should we do with him?" One of the men asked bending down next to Butchs' lifeless form.  
  
"Take the body back to Cinnabar. Let the boss deal with it" one of the other men spoke coldly, his eyes scanning the vicinity looking for any other sign of life. James promptly ducked behind a large tree concealing himself, hoping that he hadn't been seen. He waited for a few minutes until the sound of footsteps crunching along the forest floor could no longer be heard.  
  
His next destination was apparent, Cinnabar Island, but first he had something to else to attend to ...Cassidy.  
  
TBC... 


	11. NTEOTW11

She had hardly moved away from the window since they had left. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where they had disappeared from her sight, waiting eagerly for their safe return.  
  
She had released her Eevee from its Pokeball, which throughout this ordeal had somehow remained attached to her belt. She hoped her pokemon would offer some comfort whilst she waited for her lover to return but she was only reminded of happier times when Butch had given her the Eevee as a birthday present.  
  
The pokemon had immediately noticed her owners' distress and whimpered slightly as Cassidy had cried into her fur. Although Cassidy was now somewhat more calmed her apprehension was as evident as ever as she stared out of the window, oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
Eevee now watched her master from her position on the bed, at a loss as how to comfort her. Cassidy, despite being transfixed by the window was however glad of the pokemons' company, although she wouldn't be fully relaxed until Butch returned.  
  
She didn't even turn around as Mrs Ketchum entered the room carrying a tray of food.  
  
"I brought you up some food"  
  
"Thanks" Cassidy answered without averting her eyes from the forest.  
  
"You really need to eat something Cassidy"  
  
"Yeah sure" She replied nonchalantly  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Delia sighed, realising Cassidy was not going to open up to her "Please try and eat something" she insisted as she left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
Cassidys' eyes turned away from the window for the first time as she heard the door click softly shut. She hadn't meant to seem rude but her barrier of coldness had returned as it always did when she felt alone and vulnerable. She refused to break down again and felt ashamed that she had done so the first time. But this uneasy feeling she had in her stomach left her feeling more insecure than ever.  
  
  
  
"How is she?" Misty asked softly seeing Mrs Ketchum come down the stairs.  
  
"Not good"  
  
Misty felt a great deal of compassion for Cassidy, despite them being far from friends. The attacks on Kanto had had a profound effect on everyone. Many people were killed in some of these attacks, the police force had particularly suffered great losses. The entire region was thrown into panic and the police, with no leads and a dwindling force were of little use. The attacks were seemingly random and vicious, the few survivors from the attacks had little information that could lead to a reason for this senseless violence.  
  
A loud knock on the door caught everyone's attention and Misty jumped at the sound. She found herself becoming more and more jumpy after being in Cerulean when the attack on the city had occurred. The group silently exchanged nervous looks as Brock went to the front door.  
  
  
  
Cassidy silently glared at the woman walking up the path towards the front door. She knew what she was there for, but she couldn't help but feel hatred towards her. Maybe if the police had done their job in the first place this situation would be different. Butch would still be with her, Giovanni would still be alive.. she was snapped out of these thoughts as her pokemon whimpered slightly at her masters pain.  
  
"I'm sorry" She sighed, seating herself next to her pokemon and stroking her absentmindedly. She had let her emotions get to her too often recently and she hated the vulnerable feeling that came with them. She wouldn't let them win, she refused to let them control her as her mother had allowed. She shook her head from these thoughts, making a conscious decision there and then not to let her emotions triumph again -it hurt too much to let them rule. Pushing everything down inside herself she took a deep breath, nodding slightly to confirm her change. She had hidden her emotions for so long that it almost became natural for her, until she had met Butch of course.. she mentally scolded herself as she removed a Pokeball from her waist, coldly commanding for Eevee to return.  
  
She turned to see the bedroom door open slightly as Delia addressed her "Sorry to disturb you again" she apologised "But there's someone here who would like to speak with you" She moved over and let the other woman enter the room "I'll leave you to it" She excused herself.  
  
Cassidy noted that she was somewhat apprehensive about speaking with her as she refused to meet her gaze "Well?" she pushed.  
  
"I hear you were involved in the incident at Viridian" Jenny stated, finally looking up into Cassidy's eyes.  
  
The police officer was obviously inexperienced and Cassidy noticed the uneasiness in her voice. "Well if you mean I was trapped in a building for 3 hours after it got blown up and collapsed, then yes I guess I was involved" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just trying to do my job" Jenny defended  
  
"Yeah, well maybe if you would have bothered to do it in the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation" Cassidy retorted.  
  
Jenny stood in shock at Cassidy's words. She was barely 17 and yet due to the lack of officers' left in Kanto she was brought out of training and thrust into the front line. After the losses of her sister and many other family members she had lost all hope and confidence.  
  
Cassidy could see the tears forming in her eyes and immediately regretted her harsh words. "Look" she began in a softer tone "I didn't see anyone and I don't know why anyone would want to do this. I'm sorry, I can't help you"  
  
By this point Jenny had regained her composure "Thank you" she spoke solemnly and for more than just Cassidy's co-operation. She knew she wouldn't have been able to keep her emotions held in after another verbal attack from her. "I'll leave you to it" she muttered as she left the room. Cassidy sighed and went back to her place by the window.  
  
  
  
James stumbled out of the forest, still a little shaky after what he had witnessed. A million thoughts were running through his head but one prevailed, what if these people had Jessie? After the way he had seen them treat Butch and even killed one of their own men surely they would have no qualms about doing the same thing to Jessie.. he snapped himself out of these thoughts, he couldn't think like that..but why take Jessie?  
  
He could see the Ketchum house and thought about Cassidy. How would she take the news? What on earth was he going to say to her?. As he neared the house he found himself becoming more and more nervous. He stood outside the front door for a moment. Would she blame him? Maybe he could have done more to stop what had happened from happening, after all Butch was only there to help him.. he steady himself, and after taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.  
  
He could feel his heart beating in his chest as the door slowly opened. Brock, who had opened the door didn't speak a word as James entered alone, the look on his face alone had told him why Butch wasn't with him. James looked around the room silently noticing Cassidy wasn't there, he was about to ask where she was when he heard her voice from half way down the stairs.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
James didn't think he would ever hear her voice so full of fear. He tried to respond but his voice became caught in his throat.. he still didn't know what to say. She walked down the rest of the stairs, with everyone's eyes in the room watching her every move. She stopped in front of James and his heart thought it would break at the look in her violet eyes.  
  
"Is he...?" She trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.  
  
He finally found his voice and whispered the only thing he could manage  
  
"I'm sorry Cass"  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
I'm mean huh? Sorry for the lack of updates but I have been sooooooo busy, I started university a few weeks ago so things have been a bit hectic. PLEASE review... 


	12. NTEOTW12

When she awoke again she was unsure of how she made it back to her room. It was cold in the room but she could feel heat coming from something at her side. She looked down and her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
"Meowth" she whispered quietly. She sat there for a moment unsure if she should wake him, when she realised there was someone else in the room with them. She turned to see a young girl standing at the foot of the bed  
  
"He wanted to come and see you" the girl explained nodding towards Meowth.  
  
Jessie looked at the young girl quizzically. She couldn't have been more than six, with long brown hair spilling down her back and beautiful sparkling blue eyes. "Who are you?" Jessie whispered.  
  
The young girl smiled brightly and walked over to Jessie's side and began gently stroking Meowth's fur. "My names Rebecca but everyone calls me Becky" she stated  
  
"You brought Meowth here?" Jessie questioned  
  
"Yep. He asked me to" looking around the room with a child innocence.  
  
Jessie was confused. What was such a young girl doing around a place like this? Maybe she could use this to her advantage and find out just what was going on.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Jessie tried  
  
"She's busy right now"  
  
She looked around and Jessie noticed a somewhat nervous look behind her childlike gaze "I should go now"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at Jessie before answering "Because the Pokemon will miss me. I don't want them to be sad anymore" She went to take Meowth away from the bed when Jessie put a hand on her arm.  
  
"Can Meowth stay with me for a little while?" She asked, hoping not to lose him just yet.  
  
She thought for a moment "Okay" she decided "But only because he's a useless normal type" Jessie looked at her strangely, before she continued "Well that's what he sez anyway"  
  
"Who?" Jessie asked, unsure of what she could have meant. But before she could get an answer a loud alarm sounded through the building. Becky's eyes shot open and slight panic could be seen on her face "I've gotta go"  
  
"Becky wait!" Jessie exclaimed as she ran from the room, seeing the young girl as the only way to find out any information -but she was too late. She sighed and hoped Becky would be back. She winced and yelped slightly as Meowth unsheathed his claws as he was awoken from his sleep by the loud noise. As soon as he opened his eyes and looked up at her he jumped up and away from her and crouched on the bed in his attack position, hissing slightly. Jessie could see the fear behind his strong glare and spoke to him quietly in an attempt to calm him down "Meowth it's okay, it's just me".  
  
At the sound of her voice his angry expression fell and tears filled his eyes and before she realised what was happening he threw himself into her arms sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him a little shocked at first, but after a moment she found herself crying along with him, glad that he was okay and that at last she wasn't alone.  
  
  
  
She ran down the corridor hoping that the alarm had gone off by accident this time -it hadn't. She rushed into the lab but it was too late the liquid and glass from the container was all over the floor and its contents gone.  
  
"Oh God, not again" she gasped at the sight. Running over to the small control panel she began frantically typing on the keyboard looking for an explanation as to why the container failed to hold its contents.  
  
How was she going to explain this for a second time? She still remembered the first time it happened..her hand traced along her left arm where he had broke it and she prayed that this time he wouldn't kill her.  
  
She felt his presence behind her but was too scared to move "What happened?" he asked in his usual cold tone that sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to keep the fear from her voice with little success "I-I don't know, I don't see how -I mean it's just not possible" she stuttered.  
  
Before she realised what had happened he had spun her around and pinned her against the console with one of his hands gripped firmly around her neck. "I don't want your excuses!" he growled menacingly, his grip tightening around her neck "You're going to find it for me aren't you Rachael?"  
  
Without having the ability to talk she nodded as best as she could. "Good girl" He released her neck from his hold and she gasped for air but he did not move away from her. Instead his hand reached up again and cupped her face in his hand, gently stroking her jaw with his thumb. "You know if you weren't so beautiful you would have been dead a long time ago"  
  
This action frightened her even more. She had no doubt that he was capable of every image that was currently running through her mind, but much to her relief he pulled away. "24 hours doctor" and with that he left the lab.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand, trying desperately to stifle her sobs, after a few minutes she was brought out of her grief by a small voice.  
  
"Momma?" She looked up to see her daughter standing at the door to the lab, who immediately noticed her mothers tears and run over to her "Momma what's wrong?" she questioned becoming quite upset herself.  
  
She composed herself as best as she could and bent down to her child's level, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Nothing's wrong Becky, nothing at all" she soothed.  
  
  
  
It's only a short one but hey it's better than nothing. I couldn't leave Jess in that state for much longer. ^_^ 


	13. NTEOTW13

James had led her from the living room back up into the bedroom. She had remained unexpectedly calm, which was a shock to all -she seemed more lost in thought than distraught. James felt uneasy about the way she had reacted and couldn't help but wonder if she was having some kind of breakdown.  
  
Her eyes seemed to re-focus as she realised that she had been led back into her room, not even conscious of how she had got there. She fingered the Pokeball at her waist slightly debating whether to release Eevee when she noticed for the first time that James was in the room with her.  
  
He looked around uneasily, unsure if he should speak to her or leave her to grieve in her own time. She made the decision for him  
  
"What happened?" She asked neutrally, her voice now devoid of any expression.  
  
He explained the events to her as best as he could without breaking down himself, sure that if he did she would lose it. Even after he had finished telling her what had happened she still remained too calm for his liking. He kept expecting her to cry to shout and scream -anything, but there was just no reaction from her other than the slight nodding of her head as he finished speaking.  
  
"Cassidy are you okay?" He asked hesitantly after a few awkward moments of silence.  
  
She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face "Yeah" she answered airily "Yeah, fine" she repeated before leaving James in the room alone. He walked out of the room just in time to watch her slowly walking out of the front door, ignoring the calls of Mrs Ketchum as she did so. He went to the window watching her figure slowly walk down the path and further into Pallet Town. He knew that she probably just wanted some time to be alone with her thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was in a fit state of mind to be left on her own.  
  
  
  
He honestly didn't know why he was still waiting for her. 'She's a rocket elite -she can take care of herself. I don't even know if she's coming back' he thought. 'although where else has she got to go?' he reasoned. 'What if she ... no she wouldn't -would she?' he tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind but they just kept on resurfacing. 'She's a strong girl, she wouldn't do anything stupid ... but then again if he lost Jessie ...' at this thought he decided 'I have to go and make sure she's ok'. But just as he got up to leave she slipped silently through the front door. From the look on her face he could tell she had been crying ... maybe that was a good sign ... then again ...  
  
"Who were they?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts  
  
"I don't know," he answered in all honesty  
  
"There must have been something significant about them. Were they wearing uniforms? Anything about them?"  
  
He shook his head mutely, his eyes sinking to the floor quickly hoping to avoid her gaze -a gesture she noticed immediately. Narrowing her eyes at him she spoke,  
  
"You know something, don't you?"  
  
His head snapped up quickly, realising his mistake, "No" he tried to assure her. 'I can't do this to her' he thought, panicked 'if she finds out she'll go out and get herself killed'  
  
"He's not dead is he?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, his resolve wavering "I-I'm not sure" he managed to stutter out  
  
"Do you know where he is, where they took him?"  
  
"Cassidy, I can't-"  
  
"For Gods sakes James!" She snapped, "I haven't got time to stand around here and play games with you, tell me what you know, now!"  
  
"I can't" his voice came out a lot weaker than he had expected. He knew he couldn't keep what he knew from her for long.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't let you go and get yourself killed when I'm not even sure if he's still alive"  
  
"and Jessie is?!" she reproached angrily "Why can you risk your life for her but I cant for Butch? What makes you so sure she's alive? How can you know?"  
  
"I-I guess I don't" he admitted  
  
"Then why do you still want to go after her?"  
  
He thought about Jessie. His best friend, his whole world, he would do anything for her -even risk his life. Looking at Cassidy he realised that she felt exactly the same way. Finally he came up with the reason she had expected him to  
  
"Because I need to cling on to the hope that she's still here," he spoke quietly.  
  
"Me too" she echoed, hoping that he now understood the way she was feeling. After a moment of silence she spoke up again "Where is he James?"  
  
"Cinnabar Island" he whispered dejectedly -realising that he had probably just sent the pair of them to their deaths.  
  
"Right", Cassidy nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"You're just going to go? We don't even know who we're dealing with" James pointed out as a last minute excuse to try and convince her not to go, although knowing his attempt would fail.  
  
She turns back to face him and raises an eyebrow "Do u have a better idea?" she questioned.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then lets go"  
  
  
  
Even after his whimpering had subsided Jessie still held Meowth close to her, seeking comfort in his warm embrace. She absentmindedly stroked his fur, trying desperately to keep her mind away from thinking about James. She couldn't start thinking about him or else she'd break down completely and never find out why she was there and what exactly had happened.  
  
After a moment she pushed him back slightly, hoping to find out what was wrong with him  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked gently  
  
He sniffed once again and rubbed some of the tears from his eyes before nodding his head slowly. She smiled at him through her own tears, noting that he hadn't yet said a word to her.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," she continued, hoping to get some kind of verbal reaction from her friend. Instead he wrapped his arms around her once again -silently telling her that he had thought the same thing.  
  
She again began to stroke his fur in an attempt to reassure him when she noticed something on his back that she hadn't earlier. Bur before she could question him his head snapped up and looked towards the door. She also looked at the door wondering what on earth caused his sudden reaction when she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Meowth you'd better-" but even before she completed her sentence he had already jumped from her lap and hidden himself under her bed. "Good" she whispered to herself, before tensing, awaiting the opening of the door.  
  
As the doctor entered she immediately noticed the look on Jessie's face "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" she assured.  
  
Jessie relaxed slightly but still watched her every move suspiciously. The doctor proceeded to replace a bag of clear fluid to the drip which Jessie only just noticed she was hooked up to again.  
  
"What is that?" she asked motioning towards the bag of liquid.  
  
"It's just to help keep your fluids up," the doctor continued after a moments silence "I'm sorry about earlier." She apologised, "I tried to warn you"  
  
"I just want to know what's going on and when I can get out of here"  
  
"Believe me, you're not the only one," the doctor whispered mournfully. Moving to the bedside cabinet she picked up some sort of chart and removed a pen from her pocket "How's your leg feeling?" she asked slightly more cheerfully.  
  
Confused, Jessie looked down at her leg "It was broken" she whispered more to herself than anyone.  
  
"I know, but how does it feel now?" the doctor pushed.  
  
After a moment Jessie responded "Fine" she said confusedly "I-I even walked on it"  
  
"This soon? That's great!" the doctor exclaimed and began to scribble something down on her chart.  
  
"How?" Jessie asked shakily "It was broken" she repeated, "James told me it was broken"  
  
"It was"  
  
Jessie shook he head slightly and began to massage her temples slightly, feeling a headache coming on "I don't understand" she muttered, becoming increasingly frustrated "Can't anyone give me a straight answer in this place!"  
  
The doctor looked at her sympathetically but knew she couldn't tell her what had really happened "I'm sorry" she apologised "I'd tell you if I could"  
  
"Of course you would" Jessie sarcastically commented, just wanting the doctor to leave so she could speak to Meowth.  
  
As the doctor replaced the chart on the side her pen rolled from the cabinet and landed on the floor, rolling slightly under the bed. Before Jessie could protest the doctor had bent down and immediately noticed a pair of feline eyes staring straight at her.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" she commented as she reached out and took Meowth into her arms, much to Jessie's surprise without any protest from him. Jessie watched on as the doctor gently petted Meowth, 'maybe she can be trusted after all' she mused, looking at Meowth's content features.  
  
"I guess you must have met Becky?" the doctor snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah" she replied distractedly  
  
"She's grown quite attached to this little Meowth. He must be yours, right?"  
  
"Yeah, well sort of"  
  
"Here, you'd better take him, if he's found in here ... well lets just say you had better hide him"  
  
Jessie gratefully took Meowth from her arms, glad that she wasn't going to be left alone "Thanks"  
  
"If you need anything, just press the buzzer and someone will be in" she spoke motioning to a button to the left hand side of her. Just as the doctor was about to leave Jessie spoke up again, seeing this as her only opportunity  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Call me Rachael" she insisted  
  
"Rachael ... do you know what happened in Viridian?"  
  
She looked uncomfortable for a second before replying, "I really don't know for sure ... I'm sorry".  
  
"Do you think they're all dead? Just like your boss said?"  
  
"I learned a long time ago that you can't always believe what he says," she replied with a weak smile "But I'll see what I can find out"  
  
Jessie returned the smile and watched the other woman leave before turning her attention back to Meowth. His eyes were still focused on the door an unreadable expression on his face "She's scared" he spoke for the first time.  
  
Jessie, although pleased that her feline companion was now speaking, kept a large amount of sadness in her voice "She's not the only one" she commented. Meowth looked up at her sadly. He had never seen her like this before, where was the strong Jessie he knew? Her dull eyes worried him more than anything. Had she really given up all hope? If so it was going to make it a lot harder for them to get out of there.  
  
He knew what her next question was going to be and yet he knew he couldn't tell her the answers right now, 'she has enough with her own problems', he reasoned 'she doesn't need mine as well'  
  
"Meowth, where did these scars on your back come from?"  
  
He winced slightly as he recalled what had been done to him but knew he had to stay strong for both of their sakes. "Dat aint important now Jess"  
  
"Damn it Meowth! I'm fed up with not getting any answers!" she snapped feeling really agitated that no one seemed to want to explain what in the world was going on.  
  
"I know Jess, but right now we've gotta worry about getting out of here. It's not safe"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on!" she demanded, folding her arms defiantly across her chest and looking expectantly at the cat.  
  
Meowth sighed, 'I guess some of the old Jessie is still in there' he thought agitatedly "Okay Jess, I'll tell yous what I know"  
  
"Well it's about time someone did!"  
  
TBC ...  
  
Okay now for the excuses ...  
  
Sorry for the major delay in writing this chapter. I could put the blame on a number of different things like Uni, Christmas or writers block and I guess it was kind of all of these combined with severe laziness! ^_^;;; I *promise* I wont take as long on the rest of the chapters so please review, after a day at uni filled with exams I really need it!!! 


End file.
